AQUELLOS DÍAS DE VERANO
by kayriu
Summary: En aquellos días de verano se conocieron, él era humano, ella algo más que un espíritu del bosque… - Niño…, estas perdido? - le pregunto una voz casi musical - ¿Quién eres? , ¿dónde estás? - pregunto el niño levanto la cabeza


Después de casi llorar viendo hotarubi no mori decidí escribir este onshot, los personajes de sailor moon no me pertenecen y blablabla disfruten la historia y déjenme un cometario plis

AQUELLOS DÍAS DE VERANO

Seiya – es hora de irnos –dijo el castaño abriendo la puerta de la recamara

Si salgo en un segundo contesto el pelinegro cogió su mochila y le dio una última mirada a la fotografía sobre la mesa de noche

Nos vemos bombón – le dijo y salió de la habitación

Ya sentados en el tren el pelinegro fijo sus ojos en el paisaje tantas veces había viajado a aquel lugar, tantas veces en el pasado, cerró los ojos recordando aquellos días de verano cuando la conoció a ella en aquel bosque tan verde y lleno de misterios…

Seiya era un niño de siete años bastante curioso e inocente así que cuando oyó que en aquel bosque cerca de la casa habitaban espíritus, no dudo ni un segundo en internarse en el, pero tubo tan mala suerte que acabo perdido en el bosque, ya cansado de dar vueltas y correr de un lado a otro se dejó caer y las lágrimas de frustración asomaron por sus ojos azules

Niño… , ¿estás perdido? - le pregunto una vos casi musical

¿Quién eres? , ¿dónde estás? - pregunto el niño levanto la cabeza

Desde atrás de un árbol salió una chica rubia, vestía una camiseta de manga corta y unos shorts marrones lo más curioso era la extraña mascara que llevaba puesta, Seiya se levantó de un salto

Una persona, estoy salvado - grito y corrió hacia la joven que se movió ágilmente y el niño acabo cayendo al suelo

¿Eres un niño humano , verdad?- le pregunto ella mientras él se frotaba la frente

Humano , ¿acaso tu no lo eres?- preguntó el

Soy algo que vive en este bosque … y si un niño humano me llegara a tocar yo desaparecería – contesto ella levantando la cabeza asía el cielo

Seiya la miro curioso y estiro su mano intentando tocarla pero ella se apartó, más el pelinegro no se conformó y empezó a corretearla hasta que por poco lo logra pero una enorme rama le dio un duro golpe en la frente y el pequeño cayó al suelo sobándose su adolorida frente mientras la chica recuperaba el aliento por todo el ejercicio que la habían obligado a hacer

Realmente no eres humana , ninguna humana golpearía así a un niño indefenso – dijo el pequeño sobándose el chicón

Yo te lo advertí , desapareceré si me toca un niño humano – contesto ella

Vale, ya lo entendí – respondió seiya

Vamos te llevare hasta la entrada del bosque para que puedas volver a tu casa - dijo la chica tendiéndole la rama con la que minutos atrás lo había golpeado

Enserio - dijo el pelinegro alegremente y volvió a correr hacia la rubia que lo recibió con otro duro golpe

Creí habértelo dicho - dijo algo asustada al ver lo cerca que había estado

Lo siento - susurro el sobándose la frente nuevamente

El pequeño niño cogió la rama por un extremo y la chica sostenía el otro así caminaron largo rato hasta que llegaron a la entrada del bosque

Si sigues de frente llegaras hasta tu casa - dijo ella

Si vuelvo, ¿te poder ver de nuevo? - pregunto el

El bosque es mi hogar – respondió la rubia

Estoces vendré mañana – dijo el entusiasta – y mi nombre es Seiya – agrego

sería mejor que no volvieras – contesto ella y se desvaneció en el aire

volveré mañana y sabré tu nombre – respondió el mientras se echaba a correr hacia la salida del bosque

Serena – susurro la melodiosa voz de la chica en su oído

con una sonrisa el pelinegro llego hasta la casa donde Taiki lo recibió con un golpe por haberse ido sin avisar , el niño dio varias vueltas en la cama sin poder conciliar el sueño, estaba muy ansioso por regresar al bosque y ver a la chica de la máscara; así que después de desayunar cogió una lonchera que lleno con algunas paletas y salió corriendo hacia el bosque ; Seiya no lo podía creer, sentada sobre una roca estaba Serena aun llevaba la máscara pero lo más asombroso era que la estaba esperando, ella inclino la cabeza con curiosidad

no creí que volverías – dijo ella

¡esperaste por mí!- grito el pelinegro y emocionado se lanzó hacia la chica pero una dura rama le recordó que no debía tocarla

tu no aprendes verdad - dijo ella

lo siento, pero me emocione - contesto él

empieza a hacer calor, vamos a un lugar más fresco, no te preocupes yo cuidare de ti – le dijo al ver la cara desconcertada del niño

Seiya sonrió emocionado y asistió enérgicamente antes de seguir a la chica hacia el bosque , a medida que se adentraban en el profundo bosque Seiya empezaba a sentir que algo los estaba siguiendo desde hacía un rato, con algo de temor se acercó un poco a la rubia y de pronto una sombra emergió del suelo no tenía una forma definida y solo se podía apreciar un enorme ojo flotando en medio

es un niño humano serena – susurro la sombra

si – contesto la chica

¿puedo comérmelo? – pregunto a medida que se acercaba

No, es mi amigo – respondió ella extendiendo su mano delante de Seiya pero sin tocarlo

niño humano, no toques la piel de Serena o te comeré – dijo la sombra

En ese momento Serena estornudo y la sombre pego un salto hasta la rama de un árbol donde se transformó en un zorro blanco con dos colas, Seiya muy sorprendido vio como al verse descubierto el espíritu salto hacia los matorrales y desapareció

ese era un espíritu de los que aquí habitan , es muy miedoso e inofensivo – le explico serena

así que, ¡ los espíritus si existen! – grito emocionado Seiya

si, ¿ qué creías que era yo?- le pregunto ella

¡fantástico, genial, maravilloso! – decía Seiya sin prestarle atención al chica

Ella suspiro y se alejó, cuando Seiya la vio más lejos corrió tras ella, llegaron hasta un enorme prado lleno de flores y en medio había una gran laguna donde nadaba varios peces de diferentes colores, el niño saco las paletas e la lonchera y le ofreció una a la chica, ella levanto ligeramente su máscara y saboreo el delicioso helado, Seiya la miraba con curiosidad

Tú, ¿qué clase de espíritu eres? – pregunto el niño

no hablemos de mí , mejor cuéntame de ti, ¿cómo es el lugar dónde vives? - le pregunto ella sentada en la hierba

bueno, yo vivo en Tokio y hemos venido a pasar las vacaciones de verano en la casa de campo de mi mama , mi hermano mayor es un pesado y el menor es demasiado chico y fastidioso - dijo el

tu vida debe ser divertida – comento Serena

Desde aquel día Seiya se levantaba temprano y apenas y desayunaba para luego salir corriendo hacia el bosque donde su amiga de cabello dorado lo esperaba, solían jugar a diferentes cosas y Seiya descubrió que Serena era algo torpe, pero muy divertida y el adoraba pasar el tiempo con ella, también había visto a varios espíritus que lo vigilaban desde el bosque pero nunca se le acercaban

Un día, cuando ya casi oscurecía y Serena lo acompañaba devuelta a la entrada del bosque una gran mano salió de un árbol y cogió a la rubia apartándola de él, el niño retrocedió sorprendido

es peligroso Serena, no debes andar con un niño humano – dijo el árbol

tranquilo, estaré bien, él es mi amigo – contesto calmadamente la chica

La mano devolvió a la chica al suelo y luego frente al niño apareció un gran gato blanco de dos colas, los ojos del gato se fijaron en los ojos del niño

se cuidadosa Serena, es un niño humano – le dijo el gato

estaré bien Artemis – contesto la chica

no toques la piel de Serena niño humano - le advirtió el gato luego volvió a saltar a las ramas del árbol

Seiya se mantuvo en silencio, después de eso a ratos miraba a Serena y suspiraba sus, vacaciones de verano se acababan y él debía volver a Tokio , cuando estaban por llegar a la entrada del bosque

Serena – susurro

dime - dijo ella deteniéndose

mañana no poder venir, las vacaciones ya han acabado y me iré esta noche de regreso a Tokio , recuerdas que te lo dije hace algún tiempo – dijo abatido el niño

si, bueno espero que nos volvamos a ver cuando vuelvas - contesto ella

Seiya no podía ver su cara pero podría jurar que la vos de la chica sonaba triste el, la echaría de menos y tal vez ella también, Serena metió la mano en su bolsillo y ante la asombrada mirada de Seiya saco una hermosa rosa roja y se la ofreció al niño, el aun asombrado la tomo del tallo aunque sin tocar la mano de la chica

volveré aquí el verano siguiente - dijo muy emocionado mientras corría de regreso a la casa

el año paso lentamente y para Seiya era casi una tortura pero finalmente el tan ansiado verano llego y nuevamente los días de diversión y juegos junto a su querida amiga de la máscara , un día después de mucho corretear y ocultarse ambos decidieron descansar en el prado, Serena se tumbó en la hierba mientras Seiya se refrescaba en la laguna, después de un rato de jugar con el agua el niño se levantó y se acercó a la rubia, la máscara le cubría el rostro y él no sabía si dormía o estaba despierta así que lentamente se acerco

¿estas dormida, serena? pregunto en un susurro y al no obtener respuesta supuso que así era

todos dicen que no toque tu piel pero si toco tu mascara no pasa nada verdad - dijo

Con sumo cuidado cogió la máscara y la levanto suavemente, ante el apareció el hermoso rostro de una joven de no más de dieciséis años, de rasgos finos casi parecía una muñeca de porcelana de esas que su madre coleccionaba, de pronto la chica abrió los ojos y Seiya sorprendido coloco la máscara devuelta en su lugar con fuerza

auchss - se quejó la chica

lo siento, no fue mi intención – se disculpó el niño

¿qué clase de persona ataca a la gente mientras duerme? – pregunto la chica

no estabas dormida – le reprocho el

si no huso la máscara no me vería como un espíritu le - dijo ella apoyando su rostro en una mano

eres extraña – contesto Seiya

Una semana después de aquel incidente Seiya quería ver nuevamente el rostro de su amiga, pero se sentía avergonzado y no se atrevía a pedírselo abiertamente, así que se trepo a una rama alta y cuando Serena se acercó buscándolo se colgó como un murciélago dándole un susto a la chica

¿ Seiya que haces?– le pregunto ella

quería ver tu rostro una vez más – susurro el sonrojado

Ella lo miro un momento y levanto la mano hacia la máscara pero en ese momento la rama crujió y se partió, Serena corrió asía el niño dispuesta a atraparlo, el abrió los ojos cuando la vio correr hacia él y tuvo miedo de que llegara a tiempo y al sujetarlo desapareciera, ella pareció comprenderlo en el último minuto y aparto sus brazos, el niño cayó sobre unos arbustos que amortiguaron su caída

estas bien? - le pregunto la chica acercándose a verlo

menos mal – susurro el

he, que pasa? – pregunto la chica

Serena no importa si no me tocas nunca ,solo quiero que sigamos siendo amigos - dijo y las lágrimas empezaron a fluir de sus ojos azules

Ella lo miro y asistió suavemente, él le sonrió aunque sus lágrimas seguían cayendo por sus mejillas

Poco a poco los veranos se convirtieron en los momentos más esperados por Seiya y el tiempo fue pasando, poco a poco él iba creciendo hasta que entro en segundaria, muy feliz aquel verano se vistió con el uniforme de la segundaria y fue a mostrárselo a Serena que lo esperaba sentada en la misma roca

¿es tu nuevo uniforme? – le pregunto

Si, ya estoy en segundaria - dijo el muy feliz

cada vez parece más un hombre – comento ella

ya soy todo un hombre - dijo el muy orgulloso

ella asistió y ambos se adentraron en el bosque, Seiya se empezaba a dar cuenta de que el casi sobrepasaba la estatura de Serena pero eso no le preocupaba porque con ella se podía comportar todo lo infantil y aniñado que quisiera, ella solo reía y lo trataba igual que cuando era un niño, aquella tarde cuando regresaban hacia la entrada del bosque de pronto Serena se detuvo Seiya avanzo unos pasos más y al voltear vio que la chica rubia había levantado su máscara para ver la puesta del sol, tan hermosa estaba que el pelinegro no pudo evitar sacar su cámara y tomarle una fotografía , pero Serena ni siquiera lo noto

Con una sonrisa revelo la fotografía y allí aparecía la chica con los ojos cerrados, por un momento él había temido que ella no apareciera, pero allí estaba, sin borrar la tonta sonrisa que se había formado en sus labios bajo a cenar con su familia

los veranos siguieron pasando y finalmente Seiya ya cruzaba el último año de preparatoria y para esas alturas era mucho más alto que la chica rubia, pero aun así el solía ir todos los veranos a ese hermoso bosque y ella siempre le esperaba sentada en la roca que marcaba el inicio del bosque, aquel verano fue especial, ambos estaban sentados a orillas del lago Seiya fijo su vista en el agua hacia algún tiempo se había dado cuenta de que estaba enamorado de Serena y lo confirmo cuando aquel último año había extrañado demasiado a la chica

Serena pronto me graduare y pienso hacerme cargo del negocio familiar aquí ,de esa manera estaré contigo más tiempo en otoño ,invierno y primavera – dijo el

sabes Seiya hace tiempo te pedí que no habláramos de mí ,pero creo que ha llegado el momento de que sepas algo - susurro ella

El, la miro interrogante y extrañado por su actitud, ella suspiro y

yo… no soy un espíritu, pero tampoco soy humana , por lo que me contaron hace tiempo los espíritus , yo una vez fui humana, cuando era un bebe me abandonaron en este bosque y debí morir entonces, pero los espíritus me cuidaron y su energía creo un hechizo que me permitió seguir viviendo, por ese motivo mi cuerpo es frágil, solo sostenido por magia, una ilusión con apariencia humana y de espíritu, casi como un fantasma , ese es el motivo por el no puedo tocar a ningún humano, si eso llegara a pasar el hechizo se rompería y yo desaprecia como…

la nieve , la nieve que se derrite al ser tocada por las manos de los humanos que no saben ser cuidadosas – dijo el interrumpiéndola

si , por eso, puedes olvidarme y continuar tu vida; ve a ese lugar que llaman universidad vive una vida feliz con tu familia y amigos – dijo ella sin apartar la vista de la superficie cristalina del lago

te lo dije una vez no ,no importa si nunca te toco , yo solo deseo permanecer a tu lado todo el tiempo que sea posible – dijo el mostrándole una bella sonrisa

Serena giro su rostro y asistió suavemente con la cabeza; algunas horas después ambos caminaban devuelta hacia la entrada del bosque serena se detuvo

Seiya – lo llamo

si - dijo el extrañado

¿quieres ir conmigo al festival de verano de los espíritus? – le pregunto la chica

me encantaría – dijo el sonriendo

bien, entonces te veré aquí a las ocho de la noche – le dijo la rubia

Después de regresar a casa el pelinegro corrió hacia su habitación y después de hacer todo un reguero con la ropa se bañó y cambio, finalmente estuvo listo a las siete impacientemente bajo a la sala donde sus hermanos le preguntaron con quién sería su cita, el pelinegro se sonrojo de sobremanera, después de ignorar las tontas y embarazosas preguntas de sus hermanos salió de la casa y camino hacia la entrada del bosque

Al llegar al lugar señalado encontró a Serena luciendo hermosa con esa yukata blanca con flores de cerezo y a pesar de llevar puesta su máscara se veía hermosa, él le sonrió y ambos empezaron a adentrarse en el bosque.

Seiya veía asombrado a todos los espíritus disfrazados de humanos que había en aquel lugar, Serena lo miro algo atemorizado

tranquilo, yo te protegeré - dijo ella

cuando dices cosas como esa me dan ganas de abrasarte - dijo el ,y se sonrojo violentamente al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho

hazlo, no te detendré – contesto ella en un susurro

Seiya la miro extrañado pero serna lo devolvió a la tierra cuando saco una larga tela color blanco y se la tendió

Así no te perderás dijo atando un extremo a su muñeca, Seiya la imito atando el otro extremo, ambos empezaron a caminar por el lugar era casi igual que los festivales de verano de los humanos , Serena estaba encantada y Seiya se estaba divirtiendo compraron algunas cosa y se detuvieron a ver un puesto de máscaras tradicionales, Seiya las contemplo pero ninguna de aquellas mascaras era tan hermosa y fina como la de Serena, sonrió al pensar que cualquiera que los viera pensaría que eran pareja

es casi como una cita – dijo el riendo

esta es una cita – contesto la chica y su musical risa se oyó

Los fuegos fueron el ultimo evento de la noche el pelinegro estaba encantado con todo y Serena se levantó la máscara cuando los fuegos artificiales iluminaron el cielo nocturno, acompañando aquel bello espectáculo un hermoso corcel blanco apareció surcando el cielo nocturno con sus blancas alas, después de eso los chicos se alejaron

es casi como un festival humano – dijo alegremente Seiya

si incluso hubo ocasiones en las que algunos humanos se confundían en el festival pero los espíritus están tan entusiasmados que nadie sospecha nada - dijo ella sonriendo

fue una noche maravillosa - dijo de pronto ella

si mágica – susurro el

Serena levanto su mano libre y retiro la máscara que siempre cubría su rostro, Seiya la miro sorprendido y se sorprendió más cuando ella se acercó y coloco la máscara sobre el rostro de él que sorprendido no sabía que decir, ella se puso de puntillas y le dio un beso sobre los labiosa de la máscara luego se alejó con una sonrisa, Seiya aun la veía asombrado

puedes quedarte con esa mascara -dijo ella con una sonrisa

Seiya no se atrevió a quitar la máscara por temor a que ella viera el sonrojo en sus meguillas dieron unos pasos más cuando dos niños pasaron corriendo uno de ellos tropezó y Serena lo cogió del brazo antes de que cayera al suelo

estas bien - pregunto seiya

si gracias señorita - dijo el niño y se alejó corriendo

seiya volteo a ver a la chica pero noto que la mano con que la rubia había sostenido al niño estaba iluminada y poco a poco todo su cuerpo empezó a deshacerse en luz, asustado Seiya se dio cuenta tarde que aquel era un niño humano

Serena – dijo desesperado

ahora ya puedo abrasarte - dijo ella con una sonrisa tendiendo sus brazos hacia el

El, la miro un segundo antes de quitar la máscara de su rostro y correr hacia a chica, la abraso fuertemente ocultando el rostro en el cuello de ella, por primera vez sintiendo la sube piel de la chica, de pronto sintió como el cuerpo de la rubia se desvanecía en sus brazos, el cayó al suelo sujetando aquella yukata blanca que estaba empapada con sus lágrimas y la última palabra de la chica resonando en sus oídos

te amo - le susurro el viento

yo también te amo - contesto el en otro susurro

Seiya gracias , gracias por haber hecho a serena tan feliz todo este tiempo dijo una voz delgada

el pelinegro levanto la cabeza y se encontró con un chico de ojos dorados y cabello plateado frente a él, detrás de todos los arboles habían diferentes espíritus que lo miraban tristemente

nos habría gustado que ella siguiera con nosotros por siempre , pero ella quería sentir el calor humano ,quería saber lo que era el amor y tú se lo enseñaste le mostraste las virtudes de los humas fuiste su amigo a pesar de saber que ella no era humana , gracia por eso – dijo el joven y todos los espíritus del bosque asistieron aunque todos lloraban

Seiya congio la yukata la doblo con sumo cuidado, recogió la máscara del suelo y una hermosa rosa de color rojo, lentamente se alejó del bosque

Tendrían que pasar muchos veranos antes de que el volviera aquel lugar, y pasarían muchos más antes de que él se resignara a que ella se había ido, pero estaba seguro que jamás podría olvidarla y volver a amar de la misma manera que amo a su dulce bombón, a aquella dulce chica de cabellos dorados que conoció en aquellos días de verano.

Fin


End file.
